supersmashbrosglobalapocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Story Mode: The King of Stories
The King of Stories is a 1-2 player mode located in the Single Player from Super Smash Bros Global Apocalypse. The reason why it is renamed Story Mode is that the original Adventure Mode from Melee makes a surprising comeback, with major updates. The story focuses on various Nintendo villains attempting to create doomsday chaos by searching for the six mysterious power stones to transport themselves to other dimensions, spoiling peace, friendship, and happiness. Kuraz, the main villain is in his fortress to order his army to destroy the protagonists. The setting is The World of Trophies. However, it contains more levels based on various franchises in the game (i.e. The Mushroom Carnival is from the Mario series and Yoshi's Island is based on the Yoshi series, which is a sub series of the previously mentioned franchise ). Alongside enemies and bosses, there are also in-game equipment that can be used for both useful and dangerous purposes. For example, the Barrel Cannons return with an appearance from Donkey Kong Country Returns and launch characters to far distances. Chapter 1 One glorious night in the Mushroom Kingdom, a festival revolving around a flying comet (The Mushroom Comet Festival), citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, including Mario and Kirby (from Dreamland) are witnessing a passing comet. Peach is declaring to all of the people that the Mushroom Comet is a majestic sight. Jigglypuff, additionally is creating background music via singing using a microphone, causing some citizens to succumb to a deep slumber. The first operation of the antagonistic army is occurring. Dark, red clouds engulf the beautiful night sky laced with stars. Bowser and Jean Descole's army appears from above, depositing their minions. The army also captures Peach and Jigglypuff, interrupting their activities and flee from the site. Mario and Kirby attempt to pursue them. Up in Skyworld, Pit is investigating the disaster on a magical fountain. Thus, he obtains the permission from Paultena, equips his weapons, and pursues the army he's aiming for. He gathers Centurions to accompany him on his quest. He heads to the clouds and pursues the battleships. Inside a house, Ness' parents are sitting on the couch. Professor Layton is recording notes on his notepad. The parents state that their said son is abducted and nearly imprisoned by policemen. Layton ceases his synopsis and adjusts his hat. He states to the parents "Don't worry, we will find the boy as soon as possible". Ness' younger sister passes by, offering him a useful device known as the Franklin Badge with reflecting capabilities. Professor Layton exits the house and starts his exploration in Onett.Despite the fact that Bowser and Descole's army appears to deposit the enemies. Layton defeats them for pursuit and the search of Ness. Chapter 2 The story shifts its attention to Kongo Jungle. DK and Diddy Kong are peacefully napping inside Donkey Kong's treehouse.Suddenly, foliage is collapsing and Neckies flee from the jungle, signaling an emergency. The Kongs, awakened, investigate the suspect and his army. It is revealed to be King K. Rool and his Kremling army. The Kongs deliver a showdown against him to defeat him and his army to restore the jungle from being demolished. Pit and his army, in the meantime is attempting to pursue the fleet of ships, despite that he and his army fail to reflect the havoc back on the army. He falls to the solid ground while is army is scattered around the area. Pit becomes a trophy later as soon as he falls down to the ground. Mario and Kirby, who also fail to pursue the army, arrives there and revives Pit. Pit tells the duo about his attempt to pursue the ships (without a dialogue). Kirby also suggests they should search for Meta Knight and restores his ship to rescue the captured Peach and Jigglypuff. They all agree and travel around the Medusa's Lair. In Port Town, a race is held and Miis and Little Mac are the spectators who came to watch the race. Captain Falcon and the Excitebiker are there in order for a rough competition. Falcon and the Excitebiker finished 1st and 2nd respectively. Then, the match is ruined due to Andross ascending from the abyss. He intimidates all of the spectators, except for Little Mac. He joins the two to form a sporty trio and assault Andross. He then hovers into a titanic airship. The mentioned trio pursues the ship. In a dense forest, Link and Matthew are challenged to a duel to judge who is better at using their weapons. Zelda is present there, who is playing Link's ocarina who originally played in his childhood. Suddenly, the Black Knight teleports magically, summoning his army to attack the trio. The three team up to defeat the army while he continuously summons more. Hence, Zelda applies the effects of Farore's Wind to the swordsmen. Matthew is awakened after the effects of Farore's Wind are complete. He notices a herd of Yoshis in various colors running towards him. The green Yoshi notices him and Matthew teams up with him as they arrive London. Chapter 3 The Kongs arrive and encounter a severely damaged Samus' Starship. They investigated the ruined form of transportation. After their exploration, they glanced at Samus at a battle with a mech-dragon nemesis known as Ridley. They quickly attract the assistance shortly afterward. Link reappears in an isolated bone pile hence called the Bone Yard. Link draws his sword and begins his exploration around the mysterious area. Mario, Kirby, and Pit finally concluded the search of the Halberd and notice that Meta Knight is turned to stone due to a battle against the Medusa. However, she appears and her attacking snake hair is preparing to transform Mario in a stone state and temporarily immobilize him. Link descends from the sky and slashes one portion of the Medusa's hair and eventually defeat her. Soon, they revive Meta Knight and is given a highly appropriate plethora of gratitude. The five board the Halberd, which is actually reconstructed thanks to the lucky defeat of Medusa. Matthew and Yoshi are on their quest for the pursuit of the army. Layton drives by in his Laytonmobile and is suggesting that the duo should actually team up with him. The trio attempts to bombard the army and rescue the kidnapped duo. Peach and Jigglypuff, in the meantime, are imprisoned in the cells of the enemy's airship. Jigglypuff acquires an antique, discarded cup and jumps and clashes it behind the impassable bars. Zoroark is present in the nearby cell. She is bribing for the two to rescue her. The two brawling ladies bash themselves briefly into the destructible wall, which they have abysmal sturdiness, despite their appearance. When they emerge from it and release her. The trio breaks free and battles the minions piloting the airship. Chapter 4 The Halberd arrives in London. Bowser's fleet unleashes a stealth attack on the battleship while the sky darkens quickly. Matthew, Professor Layton, and Yoshi are witnessing the event. The three pursue the fleet by approaching the skyscrapers of London and carefully climbing on them. Soon they are at a quest of Ness and the assault on Bowser's airship. Samus and the Kongs are battling Ridley. Suddenly, Mother Brain appears below the floor of the spaceship and Ridley is attacked by a theft of the power gem. Luckily, however, the Blue Falcon darts across the horizon and Captain Falcon, the Excitebiker, and Little Mac abort the vehicle and team up with the remaining 3 to defeat her. Ridley delivers payback to her and snatches the gem out of her hands. The six pursue him to acquire the gemstone and prevent ultimate chaos. Meanwhile, the fleet assault continues. Mario, Kirby, Link, and Pit team up with Matthew, Professor Layton, and Yoshi. They all retry their attempt to rescue Peach and Jigglypuff (which they acquainted Zoroark). The team then notices the mentioned 3 strolling around the airship. Bowser and Descole, who are the two captains of the ship summoning a siphoned Zekrom. An Arwing zips directly into the glass windows blasting 40% of all the chains. Fox ejects from the Arwing and joins the two forces to defeat the brainwashed Pokemon. The Halberd takes an exact hit to the fleet. The ship sustains severe damage and disengages. Jean Descole aborts the ship and Bowser flees via the Koopa Klown Car. The heroes also evacuate the airship, separated from one another. Meanwhile, someone investigates the ruined fleet and bellows in a deep manner. Chapter 5 Layton's team, now at an ancient playground depicting demolished equipment and complete with a suitable atmosphere (weather). The three attempt to succeed the mystery of searching for Ness. As soon as the team arrives at the entrance, Descole reappears in his mech vehicle and immediately menaces the team. They defeat it and continue their search of Ness. Samus' team pursuit against Ridley is now at a cave-like area. They were arriving there due to Ridley's high speed forcing them to continue there. Peach and Jigglypuff evacuated safely from the dangerous event that occurred earlier. They are currently at a misty ruins connecting to King DeDeDe's Castle. They travel there to join up with the separated Smashers to form a team. Link lies flat on the ground. Pikachu quickly scampers across the area and examines him by licking completely all over his cheeks. Link is surprisingly revived by the disgusting method. He then summons Navi to navigate around a ruins similar to the setting of the previous ruins Peach and Jigglypuff explored (originating her name). Navi then attracts the duo to Castle DeDeDe. Mario, who also evacuated without injury or trophification, mentally realizes that he is in a lair. Kirby, Zoroark, Pit, and Fox team up with Mario to establish his recent five-man group. They travel until they are preparing to enter an antique, medieval city. The doors instantly shut together and Black Knight reappears. The five-man group eventually defeats him and are granted access to enter the town. Chapter 6 The Halberd descends to a Chinese village, despite sustaining severe damage (causing its flight to become drastically choppier). Its expert pilot, Meta Knight abandons his ship and begins his exploration for the search of the second the gemstone for excavation. Wario also attempts to excavate it. The duel begins. Though, whilst the duel is about to cease, a swarm of enemies appear and the duo defeats them. They hurry to a dense, foggy forest and continue to Castle DeDeDe. Samus' team is attempting to pursue Ridley through the cave. They are now at a mysterious, steampunk-like base to retrieve the Power Gem as quickly as possible. Link and Pikachu, who are now at Castle DeDeDe spot Peach and Jigglypuff as trophies. Dark Matter and King DeDeDe are having a quick conversation (only with grunts). The duo retreats behind a sturdy pillar for additional protection. Dark Matter and DeDeDe fuse each other's qualities to effectively form Dark DeDeDe, a king-creature hybrid. Dark Matter indicates Link and Pikachu approaching and extracts Peach and Jigglypuff's anatomy to create a dark replica of themselves. The dark duo challenges Link and Pikachu. After the battle, Wario and Meta Knight emerge from the wall to revive the original Peach and Jigglypuff. The team defeats Dark DeDeDe and the two are separated to apply their original qualities and vanish. This causes the castle to collapse. Meta Knight guides his team of heroes to operate a quick route before the castle is in rubbish. Chapter 7 Professor Layton's team enters the tower in search of Ness, after defeating Descole in his mech in the abandoned playground. Mario's five-man group is at the medieval city. On their exploration, they notice an abandoned, ancient church. When the heroes enter, Ganondorf is relaxing on a throne. When he notices the group, he automatically shuts the doors tight and summons various enemies, as well as Puppet Zelda. The heroes defeat Puppet Zelda and the original Zelda is revived to her protagonist-like qualities to defeat the rest of the enemies and flees the church via uncovering a secret passage. Tyrell suddenly appears and his equipped axe ultimately defeats several enemies. The heroes defeat them in order to pursue Ganondorf in his discovered, secret passage. After the army is defeated, they pursue him to his personal labyrinth. Samus's team, who pursued Ridley earlier, end up in a blank, mysterious base. Ridley collapses in exhaustion. Ganondorf easily snatches his power gem. Ridley regains power and makes another attempt to retreat the gem. However, Ganondorf uses quick submissiveness to prevent Ridley from claiming the gem and tosses him in the desired location where he won't become visible. Mewtwo bursts into the base and commands his psychic mind to levitate the power gem out of Ganondorf's grasp. Mario's group then bursts into the room to make a counterattack to Mewtwo and Ganondorf. Layton, Matthew, and Yoshi is at the peak of the tower. They witness Ness trapped in a large, tube passageway with Giygas as the barrier. Giygas is attempting to attack them. Layton commands Ness to use PK Thunder, Ness guides the projectile directly to the Franklin Badge that his sister offered Layton with. This divides the projectile to split into two, tinier projectiles. They both come in contact on both sides of the tube, freeing himself. Ness teams up with Layton and the others to battle Giygas. After Giygas vanishes the Great Fox appears and its pilot, Falco leaves his ship hovering and uses a quick Falco Phantasm to divide the battleground. The team flees from the disengaging area with his preferred form of transportation. The Great Fox departs. Chapter 8 The battle between Mewtwo and Ganondorf continues. Ganondorf pushes a button in the control room, activating an earthquake.They quickly ascend to the sky, revealing that Mewtwo and Ganondorf are piloting a gigantic starship. It ascends skyward immediately. Bowser, with his army, appears to distract the heroes. Ganondorf and Bowser exit the spacecraft as it appears to collapse in mid air. The heroes also evacuate from the ship. Dark Matter and King DeDeDe are at a forest. Marth passes by, allowing the dark duo to join them, Marth ignores to as he refuses to join the team as they are villains. Dark Matter seeks revenge on him by fusing his personal qualities with himself to form an antagonistic Marth. Link, Pikachu, Wario, Meta Knight, Peach, and Jigglypuff are returning to the Halberd. They are confronted by DeDeDe's army. Meta Knight decides to associate Peach and Jigglypuff and return instantly to his battleship. The remaining heroes defeat the army itself. Meta Knight's team arrive back at his personal vehicle. However, Boos are within the entire vicinity. Link's team, on the other hand, is attempting to separate Dark Matter from Marth. DeDeDe's team creates a swarm of enemies. The heroes become tedious due to the massive accumulation of the enemies. King DeDeDe escapes them by inflating his body to retreat to Meta Knight's Halberd. The four continue fighting. Chapter 9 The Gigantic Battleship joins forces with other vehicles, hence creating the Tri-Ship War. They are both the Great Fox and the Halberd. They attempt to attack it with manmade weapons. The heroes in the meantime are battling Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo for the theft of the power gems. Professor Layton's team and Meta Knight's team are on board the Great Fox and the Halberd respectively. The two teams convene into a particular team and join the other team to form into a colossal group of heroes. They all battle the fearsome trio to obtain the power gems and reflect chaos back on them. Around the midst of the war, Samus' armor disengages after significant damage, making her become Zero Suit Samus. Link, Marth, Wario, and Pikachu are exhausted after a lengthy stroll. They arrive at a wasteland. On their way, they witness Sheriff on horseback nearly surrendered after a swarm of enemies are attacking him. However, he equips his guns and dispatches them all one by one. The four heroes are thrilled because of Sheriff's performance of killing enemies. They observe the Tri-Ship War above themselves and follow along. In Superflat World, a bizarre world in Game & Watch frames. Mr. Game & Watch notices a power gemstone on the ground. Since it is 3D, he can not identify it. He checks up on other similar people, but they refuse to. He mysteriously teleports to a 3D area which is an isolated, green valley. He begins a quick exploration. He retreats behind a rock as soon as Luigi passes by and notices him. They are intimidated by eachother. Ridley descends from the sky and lets out a roar, intimidating both. Mr.Game & Watch accidentally tames Ridley by tampering with one of his attack preparations. They later investigate the Tri-Ship War and Ridley ascends from the sky with the two. The Link and Pikachu alliance is now at a local farm with a herd of buffalo (presumably the central portion of the US, specifically Oklahoma). They are interrupted by several minions. Wario farts at a huge enemy, which consecutively knocks back all of the enemies, but also intimidates the buffalo. The team pursues them very quickly. The Tri-Ship War continues in the air. It ceases when the Gigantic Battleship collides into a tower. The opposing ships are attacked by the tower's projectiles and crash into the wastelands. The heroes inside it manage to evacuate the ship. Bowser, Ganondorf and Mewtwo are seen summoning their troops to destroy the protagonists. Suddenly, a herd of buffalo dash across the field with Link's team and Ridley flies by with Mr.Game & Watch and Luigi on board. The two minor teams join the large team to ultimately form a massive army. They all fight until they locate victory. After the war's climax, a titanic wormhole portal emerges from the ground. The heroes enter it and are separated with one another to form mixed teams. Chapter 10 Link, Zelda, and Luigi find themselves in an icy palace. They begin their exploration to become anticipated with the battle of Kuraz. Mario, Diddy Kong, and Zoroark are at the other side of the palace. They examine a disengaged Chibi-Robo. Mario assembles him to restore his life. An unknown figure has stolen his power gem. He uses the Chibi-Radar application to indicate the thief of it. He leads the trio to the Ice Kingdom. The two forces join up together to defeat King Boo. Meanwhile, Falco, Captain Falcon, Ness, Professor Layton, Marth, and the Excitebiker witness the event. In a dense, cave-like area, Zero Suit Samus, Sheriff, King Dedede, Donkey Kong and Fox are strolling. Sheriff burns a torch to increase their sight. King DeDeDe navigates them to the exit. In the Forever Sanctuary, Krystal is levitating quietly as she meditates on a decorated fountain. Ganondorf appears and ambushes her and commands his army to menace the entire area. The team of heroes quickly arrive and attempt to stop Ganondorf and rescue Krystal from the assault. While the fight is tedious, Sheriff tosses a dynamite pack. It explodes and defeats all enemies within the blast radius. Though, this has alarmed all of the fearsome creatures living there. The heroes flee from Ganondorf's army to save themselves while Fox holds on to Krystal. In a huge forest with various trees and plants. Geno relaxes in his hometown. Suddenly, Bowser's army appears and demolishes his town with a notable cannon from his Koopa Klown Car. Meta Knight, Kirby, Pikachu, Matthew, Yoshi and Little Mac appear from the canyon and assist him to face the enemies. Pit, Peach, Tyrell, Jigglypuff, and Mr.Game & Watch appear on one of the foliage ( a mushroom) and also assists Geno. In the Crystal Ice Palace, Captain Falcon's team escapes from the site due to the castle collapsing. The Falcon Flyer acts as a form of transportation. It obtains the heroes who defeated King Boo and quickly escape. Then the castle is destroyed. Bomberman relaxes on a remote island. Suddenly, a large blast occurs at a volcanic site. He decides to investigate and defeats several enemies along the way. He then leaps down the volcano and directly into the Cave of Silence. The heroes in the Cave of Silence are unable to defeat all of the mysterious creatures in their environment. Bomberman hurls a bomb into the cave to defeat the foes. The gang quickly selects an exit route up ahead. The heroes in the Majestic Forest eventually defeat Bowser in order to prevent Geno from trophification. They wrap him with chains and applies duct tape across his mouth, thus his attacking abilities are disabled. All of the heroes scattered across the region witness an unknown formation in the sky. They think it is signaling a nearby apocalypse. Geno creates an ancient ship with Meta Knight, and Mr.G&W's power gems. Everyone boards the ship and departs in order to search and welcome the rest of the heroes on board. It stalls at the Crystal Ice Palace and the Cave of Silence to pick up the respective heroes who are currently in the location. They fly through similar areas. Paultena appears and transforms the antique ship into a larger, more decorative ship with large sails that increase its speed properties. They travel through various galaxies and notably the formation they encountered earlier. Two, brief cutscenes are preceded by the traveling of the ship. Mewtwo and Ganondorf brainwash Wario accidentally, and an unknown figure is nearby the elephantine wormhole. The heroes descend their ship on a levitating isle in the center of a red void. There is also a well-built castle nearby, the residence of Kuraz. King Dedede, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Zero Suit Samus, Mario, Sheriff, Little Mac, Geno, Pikachu, Captain Falcon and Tyrell form Team A and head west and vice versa for Link, Marth, Professor Layton, Ness, Matthew, Yoshi, Fox, Krystal, Meta Knight, Pit and Chibi-Robo. The remaining heroes are still at the ship to protect it from danger and are considered ship guardians. Team A is attempting to climb up the mountain connecting to the castle. They are facing several enemies who guard the castle. Andross and Giygas appear and fuse eachother to make a hybrid titled Giygandross.The ship guardians are then attacked by flying foes, including Ridley and defeat the team. Team B stops by in a suitable area to rest in for the entire night. Matthew wakes up as Midna is snatching away all of the items they have equipped with for their journey. Matthew intimidates Midna as she quickly dashes away. The two stare at eachother. Everyone is awake. Fox aims at Midna with his Blaster. Then, they notice the opposing team struggling to defeat Giygandross. They divide into two minor teams. Professor Layton, Meta Knight, Link, Fox, Ness and Matthew decide to assist Team A. The rest of Team B return to the ship and guard it. Minor Team A joins Major Team A to defeat Giygandross and separate them from one another. The heroes failed to protect the ship as it collapses completely. Bowser flees himself from the objects that enveloped him and boards Ridley. The heroes continue attacking them. After Giygandross is separated from one another that fuses the boss, they head to the castle. Team A realizes that the residence of Kuraz is currently impassable. Mario thrusts his arms into the mirror and is carried by his NES counterpart and defeats him to unlock the gate. The crystalized area collapses and the two replicas of Mario escape quickly. In the throne area, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Wario who is brainwashed earlier along with the minions are seen. The heroes battle to steal the power gems that provide the stairs to be used properly. Everybody is reunited and run quickly up the stairs. As they reach the peak, Bowser appears with Ridley slowing his descent. Then, Kuraz fades in and transforms his castle into a dark battleground and summons his minions to attack everyone. After they defeat the enemies, Kuraz attempts to make a direct hit to all of the fighters. A sword appears out of nowhere, revealing to be Ike. He uses Quick Draw to dice one of his tentacles and all of the Smashers defeat him for various qualities. Kuraz, who is defeated, restores to his usual protagonist-like form. He apologizes for creating havoc around the World of Trophies and returns all of the Nintendo universes to their original regions. He transforms all of the heroes into stars for infinity. The credits play with images depicting the events that occurred in the story. After the credits, a brief cutscene displays a young boy playing with his toys. He then hears his friends pleading for him to play outside. The camera zooms to the toys depicting the heroes, the ships, Kuraz, and other properties. Revealing to be activated by a child's imagination. He is thus known as the King of Stories. Category:Modes Category:The King of Stories Category:1-P Modes Category:Modes featuring enemies Category:Modes with Bosses Category:Cinematic Modes